nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny J. Worthington III
'Johnny J. Worthington, III '''is the main antagonist in''Monsters University. He is Mike's rival and the president of Roar Omega Roar. History ''Monsters University'' It all Johnny Worthington meets Sulley & Mike. he puts Mike into Oozma Kappa cause he knows that like that he will win the scare games. Sulley and him try to get ridd of Mike but they don't succeed, and because of that, Sulley gets knocked out of Oozma Kappa. he always tries to believe that Oozma Kappa lost but they later become nearly as good as Roar Omega Roar. so Johnny and his crew invite Oozma Kappa to a party that will actually be they doom. Johnny says infront of everyone how good OK did in the scare games and invited them to the stage. when OK were on the stage, Johnny told his minions to spill on them paint, glitter and flowers. Mike fought Randy was going to help them, but for revenge for Mike & Sulley spiling on his face cupcakes, he spilt on them bunny dolls and took a picture of them. Johnny opend a shop and every product he selled had on it the embarrassing picture of the party yestarday night. OK were lost until they won in some more races. Johnny and his crew were hopless and angry, they hoped to win the finnal race. In the last race, ROR failed, Randy was such a failier that he got thrown out of ROR. in the final battle, Johnny was sure to win well the suprise is that Mike won and OK got threw the race. Johnny Worthington tried to bring Sulley back to ROR cause he was better than Randy, but he refused and turned away. at the end. Role in Ultima In Ultima, it had been many years since the events of Monsters University, and with the exposure of Mr. Waternoose and the downfall of screams as energy, laughter and joy had become the new power of Monstropolis, with nearly every scarer adjusting very well to the change in their jobs...everyone, that is, except for Johnny J. Worthington III. With his scaring talents no longer being needed by the Monster World and not wanting stoop down to making kids laugh for a job, Johnny quit his job as a scarer and went into hiding, brooding in hate on how the son of the great Bill Sullivan and a little green cyclops could ruin everything he had worked so hard to get by in life. It was at that moment when Maleficent herself appeared in a burst of flame to help Worthington get over his troubles and move on to a new phase in his life...one that had much to do with fear and suffering for everyone in the worlds. Randy, now the sinister dragon Randall Boggs, and the former president of Monsters Inc., Mr. Waternoose, had already signed on to the roles they would assume in her organization, now all that was left was to have Johnny make his choice... Naturally, seeing as though life in Monstropolis was over for him, Johnny Worthington III accpeted Maleficent's help and became one with the darkness... Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Monsters